<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love of My Life by the_only_education_worth_having</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233620">Love of My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having'>the_only_education_worth_having</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Spooktober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Anger, Arguing, Breakups, Cops, Criminal Offences, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Lawyers, Lying Song Fic, Police Stations, parents death, upset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love of my life, you've hurt me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Spooktober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love of My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m doing 12 days of Songfic’s for Halloween. Not halloween related just a challenge to write everyday</p><p>Love Of My Life <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUJkCXE4sAA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loving Tony Stark was not easy. That Y/N knew. She had been his employee before she had been his girlfriend and she had spent her days running around after him whilst he did what he wanted. His parents had died and whilst this left him in charge of the company he didn’t do much for it. His dad’s right-hand man took the throne while Tony tried to whittle away the fortune that was now his. He drank too much, smoked too much and bedded too many women. He was vulgar and cutting when he wanted to be. But she loved him. She always had. </p><p>It was a Tuesday afternoon when the phone call came in. She had been in the laundry room, unable to hear the call of the landline from the kitchen. Tony had insisted she get a cell phone as he had but she didn’t care for it. Tony always loved having the newest tech but Y/N found it clunky and too much hassle. She was carrying a load of laundry from the dryer up to their bedroom when she heard the ringing from the kitchen. She dumped the basket on the floor and picked up the receiver where she heard an automated voice speak down the line. </p><p>‘You’re about to receive a call from the Los Angeles County Sheriff’s Department, press one to accept or two to decline,’ said the female voice. Curious Y/N pressed one and waited. </p><p>‘Hello,’ came a voice when the call connected. </p><p>‘Hello?’ she asked not recognising the voice.</p><p>‘Is this Y/N Stark?’ asked the voice. </p><p>‘It’s actually Y/L/N,’ she corrected, ‘but Tony Stark is my boyfriend.’</p><p>‘Well, this is an officer at Malibu PD. Your boyfriend is under arrest and has listed you down as his phone call.’</p><p>‘Can I speak to him?’ she asked a knot in her stomach. </p><p>‘Honey, if you think he was coherent enough to speak to you do you think I’d be wasting my damn day calling you up?’ </p><p>‘Oh, okay,’ she said, ‘what do I do?’ </p><p>‘I suggest you get a lawyer,’ he said, ‘and come down to the station.’ </p><p>The line clicked off as the officer hung up the phone and Y/N felt tears stinging her eyes. Anyone else would wonder why their partner wasn’t able to call themselves or better yet why they were arrested in the first place but Y/N had a sneaking suspicion she knew why. With a heavy heart, she found the number of STARK Industries lawyer and dialled. He answered on the second ring, ‘Robert Firth speaking.’</p><p>‘Bob, it’s Y/N Y/L/N. I need your help.’</p><p>‘What is it?’ </p><p>‘It’s Tony,’ she said. </p><p>‘Say no more.’ </p><p>The police department was bustling with activity given the time of day they arrived. Y/N walked into the department to find Bob already there speaking with an officer behind the front desk. They noticed her come up behind them and he smiled at her reassuringly before he said, ‘Y/N! Why don’t you take a seat over there and I’ll come and chat with you in a moment?’</p><p>‘How bad is it?’ she asked, getting to the point.</p><p>‘Y/N,’ Bob sighed.</p><p>‘Bob, please. Just tell me,’ she said. Her heart thudded in her chest, her anxiety of not knowing what was going on made her feel ill.</p><p>‘It’s bad. Thousands of dollars worth of damage. A lot of laws are broken and I don’t know how he’s gonna get out of this one.’</p><p>‘Can I see him?’ she said looking past Bob to the officer behind him. He eyed her for a moment and then nodded beckoning another officer over.</p><p>‘Look, I’m gonna talk to the sheriff about this. You go and see him and I’ll join you guys shortly okay?’</p><p>‘Okay,’ she said as a young officer appeared next to her and beckoned for her to follow him.</p><p>They walked out of the bullpen towards a corridor which led to a door. He unlocked it and they entered a large room which was split by metal bars into separate cells and a gangway to walk down. He led her down to the very end and gestured for her to sit on a small stool that had been perched there in front of the cell. She sat down and came face to face with Tony who was laying on the hard wooden bench with his eye closed. He didn’t open them as they’d come in the room nor did he disturb as the guard walked outside. Y/N guessed that Malibu PD didn’t see many hardened criminals and thus they were laxer about leaving her alone in the holding cell. He was unkempt and unshaven. His hair looked like he’d run his fingers through it million times and the suit she’d seen him leave the house in yesterday was now just a pair of pants and a creased shirt. He wore slip-on shoes that weren’t his and his eye was bruised.</p><p>‘Tone,’ she said quietly. Tony cracked his eye open a tad and then smiled and sat up.</p><p>‘Hey baby,’ he said coming up to the end of the bench so he was directly opposite her through the bars, ‘they called you huh?’</p><p>‘They said you asked them to,’ she said.</p><p>‘Well I couldn’t remember Bob’s number,’ he admitted with a sniff, ‘say you didn’t bring any smokes with you did ya? I’ve been jonesing but the officers won’t give me my pack.’</p><p>‘No, I didn’t,’ she said curtly. As he got nearer she could smell the faint odour of bourbon and stale beer. It made her want to gag.</p><p>‘What’s up with you?’ he snapped.</p><p>‘What’s up with me? You’re in a jail cell and you only called me here because I brought your lawyer! That’s what.’</p><p>‘Sorry I need my lawyer more than my girlfriend right now,’ he said, ‘but I doubt you’d be able to help much given the situation.’</p><p>‘What even is the situation?’</p><p>‘They didn’t tell you?’</p><p>‘No, and they said you were too indisposed to come to the phone. Let me guess? You were still sleeping off the booze?’</p><p>‘Actually, he was still strung out,’ came Bob’s voice from behind them. Y/N whipped her head around to look at Tony who was sitting looking away from them both looking uninterested in the whole conversation.</p><p>‘You mean?’</p><p>‘I mean his urine sample l up like a Christmas tree that’s what,’ Bob said, ‘well? Aren’t you going to give me a reason Anthony? Or am I going to have to figure out the defence for you driving high and drunk down a highway and evading arrest all by myself?’</p><p>‘It something to do?’ Tony said his cheeky smile lighting up his eyes for a moment before quickly fading.</p><p>‘Is that what you’d tell your parents if they asked too?’ Bob said. As an old family friend and the company lawyer Bob had been part of Tony’s life since he was a kid and good friend did the starks for years before their untimely death.</p><p> ‘Oh don’t play the mom and dad card, Bob, it’s beneath you,’ Tony scoffed sitting down on the bench once more. </p><p>‘I thought it might be the only thing to get through that thick skull of yours,’ Bob spat, ‘now if you don’t mind. I’m gonna go and negotiate the terms of your bail.’</p><p>As he disappeared out of the room Y/N stood watching Tony who turned his back to her. She folded her arms. ‘So,’ she said. </p><p>‘So?’ </p><p>‘You’re not gonna explain yourself?’  </p><p>‘What’s there to explain?’ </p><p>‘You said last time was the last time-’</p><p>‘Well, I guess I lied-’</p><p>‘You promised Tony! You looked me in the eye and told me that you weren’t going to touch that shit anymore! You said-’</p><p>‘I know what I said! Do you think I like being this way? You think I like needing this shit?’ </p><p>‘Oh boo hoo Tony! You don’t have to-’</p><p>‘Don’t I?’ </p><p>‘No, you don’t. You promised me! And it’s not even me you’ve hurt this time. You coulda killed someone. You coulda killed yourself! Don’t you care at all?’</p><p>‘Of course, I care! I don’t wanna be like this but it’s who I am. I need this shit to get me through okay because you don’t get how much it hurts just trying to  get through the fucking day.’</p><p>‘What a shame! I have a girlfriend that loves me. A lucrative company that earns billions and more money than I could ever want. You’re not the victim here Tony.’ </p><p>‘Oh yeah? Well, you know what?’ he said venomously, ‘I’m not your boyfriend any more either.’</p><p>‘What?’ she said, ‘Tony-’</p><p>‘Why would you want to be with someone like me anyway,’ he said just as the door opened once more and a guard came strolling down to the cell.</p><p>‘Stark your lawyer’s arranging to post bail we need you to come up to the interrogation room,’ the young cop said as he opened the cell door and Tony stepped out. He eyed Y/N for a moment and then strode off down the hall, the cop hot on his heels as they disappeared out of sight. Y/N felt a heavy feeling fall on her chest and the urge to cry surged through her body. Wiping any evidence from her eyes and sniffing a couple of times Y/N strutted out the way she had come in. She was intent on le.aving the police station clinging to what dignity she could at this moment in time after the love of her life had just crushed her heart again as he had so many times before. She reached the front of the vast hall full of desks and stopped short of the entrance. Before leaving she turned around and walked to an officer who was buried in his work. </p><p>‘Are you working on the Stark case?’ </p><p>‘The guy who was in the speed chase? No, but can I help you?’ </p><p>‘I don’t know if you can but I know his case is being arranged for bail soon.’</p><p>‘And?’ </p><p>‘And I don’t think he should be bailed.’</p><p>‘Is he a flight risk?’ </p><p>‘You could say that,’ she said, ‘besides I don’t think a few days to detox and think in a cell would do any harm.’</p><p>‘I’ll tell the chief,’ he said darting up and disappearing into a room off the hall. </p><p>Loving Tony Stark was not easy. That Y/N knew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>